


Kinktober/Trektober Prompts!

by sailorcreampuff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Rank Kink, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Kirk, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Vulcan Mind Melds, Vulcans are cats, t’hy’la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: I’m sort of combining Trektober and Kinktober to make my own thing. Individual chapters are marked by pairing/kink, so anything you don’t like can be easily avoided!
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar, James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Zefram Cochrane/Solkar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 105
Collections: Trektober 2020





	1. Orgasm Denial (Amanda/Sarek)

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these are going to be this long, I just... really wanted to write this one.

“You remember the rules, don’t you, dear?” 

Amanda ended her question just as she finished tightening up the knot holding her husband’s arms behind his back. He flexed his arms, and the rope held, ensuring that he would not be using his hands anytime soon.

He swallowed. That first little sign of emotion. “Yes. I am...” He glanced down at his own naked body. He was positioned upright on his knees, his legs spread for easier access. “I am not to touch. You have already made certain of this. And I may not finish without your permission.

“That’s right.” She kissed his cheek. She was still fully clothed, and the thrill of the imbalance was not lost on her. “What do you say when you want to stop?”

“Red. I am well aware of the code, my wife.”

Amanda couldn’t help but smirk. “Was that impatience on your part just now?”

“You imagine things.”

“Mm-hmm,” She hummed, her disbelief evident. “Now. Did you prepare yourself like I asked you to?”

Sarek blinked. His long lashes made him look so pretty. “Yes.”

She gently pressed him forward so that his head came to rest on the pillow. He was already panting, trying to spread his legs even wider.  _ Presenting himself for his mate,  _ Amanda thought,  _ How adorable.  _

She circled a finger around his entrance, cautiously dipping it inside. Sarek had indeed stretched himself in advance. She could only imagine his face as he slowly fucked himself open on those sensitive fingers of his, trying desperately to conceal his reactions… How had she managed to end up with such a beautiful husband?

“I’m putting the toy in now, Sarek,” She purred. “Relax.”

His eyes shut in concentration, and his breathing grew steadier. He barely reacted as she pushed the first part of the vibrator in, past his slick entrance. Vulcans did have incredible willpower, after all. It didn’t matter; she’d have him broken before the night was over.

She took the opportunity to run her other hand up and down one of Sarek’s thighs. His leg hair was coarse and dark, as well as irresistible to touch. He sighed, enjoying the attention. It wasn’t long until the toy was fully inside of him, save for a small remote on their nightstand.

“One hour,” She promised him. “Can you be good?”

Sarek merely nodded, his ears tinged green.

“Good.” She kissed his thigh and then left their bed, getting to her feet. She waved the remote in her hand to tease him. Just before exiting the room, she turned it on to the lowest setting. She could have started with the highest if she was feeling cruel, sure, but after much experimentation she found that she preferred to take her husband apart slowly, piece by piece.

Now, just because Amanda was outside the room didn’t mean she was disinterested in her husband’s reactions– that was more for the sake of making him feel helpless. Truth be told, she was just as excited for an hour to pass as he was. She briefly turned the vibrator off. From outside the door, she could almost hear a quiet whine. This wouldn’t take too long. She grinned and went off to their bathroom to change clothes. She’d just gotten new lingerie that Sarek would surely appreciate.

-

It was a night-and-day difference when she returned. Sarek was leaking pre-cum all over the mattress below, his cock having fully revealed itself from its slit. His legs were trembling.

“Amanda,” He gasped, straining to look at her from his position. “It was so long– please, I need to cum–“

“You don’t  _ need  _ anything,” She told him, crawling onto the bed. “Really now, isn’t it illogical to exaggerate like that?”

She deactivated the toy and carefully removed it from Sarek’s tight hole. He groaned.

“You poor thing,” She cooed in mock sympathy, massaging her hands up and down his ass. She squeezed, appreciating how firm his cheeks were. “I’ll let you cum once since you were a good boy.” Who did Amanda have to thank for Vulcans having multiple orgasms?

She hooked two of her fingers into his mouth, and he immediately began to suck on them. He was a fast learner.

“You love my hands, don’t you, baby?”

Sarek gave an approving hum in response, sucking greedily. She wrapped her other hand around the base of his cock. It barely took a few pumps before he was twitching and cumming all over the sheets.

“Now what do you want?” She asked him after he came down from his high. An all-too-brief high, if his still-hard dick was any indication.

He looked positively wanton, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks flushed. “I want… I want you inside.”

She rubbed her palm over his still-sensitive cock, making him cry out. “You want me to fuck you like this? You want me to pound you into this mattress until you can’t think?” She ghosted her lips over his sensitive ear. “You want me to  _ claim  _ you, sweetheart?”

She knew just which words made her husband desperate with want. He moaned loudly, his back arching at her gentle touch. Vulcans could be quite possessive of their mates in a unique way, and she strived to mimic that energy, but in reverse. Being  _ owned _ got him off like nothing else did.

“I want you on your back. Let’s get these ropes out of the way.” She said. Similar to when one was at a dentist’s office, she found that narrating her actions before she did them helped put him at ease. She carefully undid her handiwork, lovingly tracing the indents left in her husband’s wrists. They’d bruise if she was lucky.

She gently guided him onto his back. His eyes were wide with arousal, and he was gazing at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. And when he looked at her like that, she felt like she was. She couldn’t help but beam.

“Ashayam,” He breathed. “Let me meld with you. Allow me to show you what I experience now.”

Amanda kissed his forehead. “Soon,” She murmured. “I’m going to take you first.”

“Yes, please…”

She leaned over to rummage in her bedside drawer. They experimented with different shapes and sizes every now and then, but they usually came back to Sarek’s favorite. Seven inches long and decently thick, it fit perfectly with her harness. She strapped it into place.

She looked down at her husband. Though no longer bound, he kept his arms obediently at his sides without being asked. She stroked his hair gently, lovingly. He whimpered, making her giggle.

“Shhh. I’ve got you.”

She kissed him, and he kissed back, desperately craning his neck in an attempt to deepen it and get  _ some  _ kind of stimulation. He made little “mm” noises and tightened his grip on the sheets. She pulled back.

“A-Amanda…” Only he could make her name sound so dirty. “Enough, please… I am yours to do what you like with. Therefore, I ask that you… make proper use of me.” He was working himself up just by speaking these things, she could tell. His face was entirely green. But he was still so wordy, too; he hadn’t truly lost himself yet.

“As you wish, love.” She angled herself outside his hole: they’d done this often enough that she knew the routine by now. She wouldn’t hurt him. Still, she studied his facial features as she slowly moved inside, watching for any signs of pain. There was none present– his face indicated only excitement. Amanda would never get over how  _ dirty  _ he looked with her inside him. His usually expressionless brow was furrowed as if in concentration, and he was biting his lip. She slipped the rest of the way in fairly quickly, just to hear him gasp.

She teased one of his nipples with her mouth. “How does that feel, baby?”

It was dirty talk, but also a form of checking in.

“It’s very pleasant,” He breathed, “Please continue.”

She nibbled at the sensitive skin beneath her, and Sarek clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Ah ah,” She admonished him. “Hands down. I know you’re embarrassed, but I want to hear you.”

“But…” He protested weakly.

“No, Sarek. You don’t get to decide how this goes. The only thing you need to focus on right now is listening to me, okay? Can you be good?”

He was helplessly turned on now. “...I can be good. Yes.”

“Good,” She praised him, sending another shudder through his body. “You’re so cute like this.”

“Mmm.”

“I’m going to start moving.”

She withdrew, slowly, all the while twirling his chest hair in her fingers. He was gorgeous and  _ hers. _ She pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. It didn’t matter that she was using a strap– she swore she could  _ feel  _ her cock throbbing inside him.

“You’re so tight,” She murmured. “You’re perfect.”

He writhed, clawing into the mattress. She started easing in and out at a torturous pace, purposely avoiding his prostate for now. He could whine all he liked.

Amanda slowed down momentarily so her teeth could find Sarek’s neck. She bit down at the soft flesh that connected to his shoulder, a mimicked gesture from that of the Vulcans– especially during pon farr. It marked him as hers.

“Yes,” Sarek hissed. “Amanda,  _ yes.  _ Yours.” His enthusiasm inspired her to bite harder. She continued to thrust inside him, filling him up perfectly. 

He moaned, high-pitched and needy. “I’m close again.”

She paused her movement entirely, temporarily detaching herself from his neck. “Don’t.”

He tensed, the lack of friction obviously killing him, but obeyed. He did not cum.

“Good boy. I’ve trained you well.”

The noise he responded with was priceless. It was almost a squeak. She took this as her cue to fuck him again, only this time she was hitting all the right spots. With every brush against his prostate, Sarek would groan.

“I c-cannot hold on if you– mmf!”

Amanda squeezed the base of his cock without warning, preventing him from reaching his release. At last, tears pricked the corners of his pretty eyes, threatening to overflow. His whole body was shaking now.

“I’ll make sure you behave yourself. I know you can’t help it.” She murmured in his ear. “You try to act dignified, but we both know you’re just a slut for me.”

She pushed in hard, and he cried out. She hesitated a few moments in case he wanted to stop, but he remained quiet. She released his dick and continued to pound him without mercy. Sarek was revealing his true colors, whining in response to every minute movement and tossing his head back. His face was a beautiful color, and he looked even more precious with tears rolling down his cheeks. This was the part where he started to beg.

“Amanda, meld with me, please.” He weakly stretched his hand forward and she took it, guiding it into position on the side of her face. She closed her eyes, focusing only on continuing her rhythm.

Sarek’s thoughts and emotions were totally overwhelming.  _ AdorationWantMineYoursLoveTouchNeed _ . If any other human could experience this, Amanda knew they would never describe normal sex as “becoming one” ever again, because nothing could ever fit that description quite like mind-meld sex. Sarek did not tell her he loved her with words. He never needed to. They both understood.

“Beloved, please…” Sarek begged. Nobody could make him like this but her– she knew that for a fact now. “Let me cum like this, I want to share this feeling–“

“Okay, Sarek. Come, then. Be a good Vulcan and cum all over yourself.”

He choked back a sob, spilling an obscene amount onto both their stomachs. Experiencing it like this was incredible. Amanda found herself cumming as well, almost entirely due to mental stimulation. At some point, Sarek had broken the rules and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. Needing her there.

She slowly broke the meld by sliding his fingers away one by one. They intertwined. She kissed her husband’s hot tears away.

“I think you can do one more. How does that sound?”

“An-anything for you.” He was sniffling.

“Do  _ you  _ want to?”

He paused a moment before nodding. He seemed almost shy. “Mm, yes… I will be good for you.”

“You’re always good for me, darling.” She kissed his lips.

She trailed her fingers over his cock. Even with the capability of having multiple orgasms, even Vulcans had their limits. Amanda saw it as her personal duty to test them.

“Ah!” Sarek moaned, over-sensitive. “Do you intend to– when I’ve just–!”

She jerked him roughly, savoring the almost-pained noises that escaped his lips. He was well and truly crying, complete with sharp intakes of breath.

“Amanda– you–!”

“Sssh, come on. I need you to cum again for me.”

He was twitching wildly, no longer able to stop his hips from bucking. It was clearly going to take a little longer to work this one out of him.

She dipped some of her fingers into his slit, working him there as well. “You’re mine, Sarek. I’m going to make you  _ scream. _ ”

“Please! Do not stop!” He gritted his teeth.

“How does it feel, Sarek? You just  _ love  _ my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ – I feel so full, need you inside, feel complete…!”

“That’s  _ right, _ ” She practically growled, losing herself in the moment. “This is where you belong.” She rubbed her fingers over the bite mark she left earlier as a reminder.

She channeled her focus into giving it to him as rough as possible, tugging at his cock with relentless force. And Sarek  _ did  _ scream. He came hard, clinging to Amanda almost too tightly. She’d broken him at last. This catharsis was worth the wait.

He came down, bit by bit, going from grasping Amanda to merely embracing her. They lay there for a few moments, breathing, until she pulled out of him with a pop.

“Sweetheart?” She stroked his hair again, this time attempting to rearrange it.

“Mmr?” Sarek made a noise indicating curiosity.

“Are you good? Do you need anything?” She gazed at him, trying to address his needs.

“...My wife. Stay.”

“Now, Sarek, we do need to clean up…”

He looked up at her with the most intense gaze he could muster at the moment. It was hard to resist those dark eyes, and he knew it. “ _ Stay. _ ...Please?”

She sighed. “Alright, alright. But in a few minutes we at least need to wipe down before heading to sleep.”

He sighed happily at her answer and rolled over onto his side, pulling her close. He pressed their foreheads together. He was ridiculously affectionate after sex, especially when it was so intense. She knew she owed it to him to offer as many cuddles as he deemed necessary for the rest of the night.

“I love you very much, my dear.” She smiled, absently playing with his chest hair again.

“I am aware. It is an indisputable fact,” Sarek agreed. “It is therefore logical to repeat it whenever the urge strikes you.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet…” She gave him a smooch on the neck. “Who’s my good boy?”

Sarek averted his eyes. “That would… appear to be me.”

“Correct. Another perfectly logical conclusion,” She teased. She scooched down slightly so she could lay her head on his chest. Sarek seemed to enjoy combing his fingers through her hair.

After a minute or two, she felt him rumbling. She mistook it for his stomach at first and was about to offer snacks when she realized he was purring. The gentle vibrations combined with her husband’s natural body heat were threatening to lull her to sleep fast.

Well… maybe they’d just have to shower  _ really  _ well in the morning.


	2. First Time (Zefram/Solkar)

Zefram was understandably taken by surprise when Solkar had kissed him without a word.

“Did I do it correctly?” The latter asked, blinking innocently.

Zefram paused, unable to process the question. “...What?”

“That is how humans do it, isn’t it?” His eyes shifted uneasily.

“Do  _ what? _ ” He clarified.

“Embrace. It  _ is _ how you greeted me when we first met.”

He was dumbfounded. “Solkar, I’m still not following.”

He looked vaguely irritated. “You did this.” 

He grabbed Zefram’s hand with his own, squeezing it. “You must have felt it sooner than I did… our bond.”

“Woah woah woah. We are not on the same page here at all.” He tried to pull his hand back instinctively, but Solkar was holding it pretty tight. He sighed. “Look, there’s been a misunderstanding. What I’m gathering from this conversation is that Vulcans hold hands as a sign of… affection, or intimacy.”

“This is accurate.”

“Well on Earth, it isn’t like that at all. We shake hands all the time.”

Solkar deflated, releasing his hand. “I have made a grave mistake. I apologize for embarrassing us both. ...I will take my leave.”

“Wait–“ Zefram blurted out as he turned around. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m the one who started this, right? It’s my responsibility.”

“So it would seem.”

Zefram approached him, and he didn’t move. He gently cupped his face with his hand. “You are without a doubt the most incredible thing I’ve encountered up there.” The tension between them heightened, their breaths intermingling. “You weren’t exactly wrong earlier, but your technique could use a little work.” He added.

Solkar swallowed. “I would like you to show me.”

“Computer… engage lock.” Zefram ordered.

It was the last thing that was spoken between them for a good while. Zefram kissed him deep and slow. If someone had told him a few months ago that he’d be making out with an alien right now, he would’ve thought it was a pretty lame joke. But Solkar didn’t look too much different from a human, and the differences that were present enticed him rather than repulsed him. He took his time savoring the feeling of his tongue in the other man’s mouth. They disconnected, gasping for air.

Solkar’s eyes were fixed on his, heady with want.

Zefram guided him to a nearby couch and they sat, kissing again. He pushed Solkar down into a position where he could comfortably straddle him while they were making out. He hadn’t been so excited from kissing since he was a teenager. Solkar appeared similarly worked up. He wondered before why their first contact had seemed so intense, and he just now connected it with the information that Vulcans were touch-telepaths.

He had essentially kissed Solkar in front of everyone, and Solkar had  _ enjoyed  _ it.

Zefram decided to experiment. He slid a few teasing fingers up the side of Solkar’s wrist, resulting in a full-body shudder from the other man. Interesting. He stroked his palm with his thumb. Was it just him, or were Vulcans pretty hot in the temperature way as well as the sexual way?

He felt something hard pressing back against his dick.  _ Nice, so they  _ do  _ reproduce the same way. _ He ground his hips against it, and Solkar honest-to-god  _ moaned. _

“Solkar, do you want this?” He breathed. “I’m losing my head over here.”

“Yes, t’hy’la. Do not hold yourself back.”

“Wh… what’s a t’hy’la?”

Solkar flushed jade green. “Do not worry about that for now.”

At another time, Zefram might have argued, but getting on with the sex part really sounded like the best idea right now. He wondered absently what Solkar’s dick would look like, or if it was a dick at all. Not that he cared at this point– Solkar could have a Rubik’s cube in his pants and he’d still find it cute.

“Get undressed,” He told Solkar, standing up.

He did the same, hurriedly removing his clothing and throwing it on the floor. He was too curious to take things slow today. He had intended to go first in order to put Solkar at ease, but as it turned out, Vulcans sometimes went commando under those large robes. He stared shamelessly at the body before him, particularly at his area of interest.

Solkar had a quite impressive cock, but it was indeed different from a human’s. It had ridges, for one thing, which was an exciting possibility to work with. It also appeared to be protruding from a vulva-like opening and was covered in a slick substance. 

Well damn, he was going to look disappointing in comparison. Nevertheless, he dropped his boxers and stood there awkwardly. It was like he was awaiting judgment. Solkar’s eyes widened.

“Interesting,” He mumbled. “I believe I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Zefram tried his best to appear more confident than he felt.

“Indeed. Please resume your position on top of me as you were before.”

Solkar climbed onto the couch and laid there, staring at him expectantly. It was sort of cute.

“Uh, you got it.” He climbed on top, his heart pounding in his chest.

Solkar took his cock in his hand and ohh, it felt good. Vulcans really knew how to use their hands. He resisted the urge to thrust into his grip.

“Zefram, please touch me.” The words themselves sounded dignified, but Solkar’s voice was not. It was a weak, breathy sound.

Zefram did as he was told and grabbed Solkar’s dick. It was already lubricated by… something. Must be a natural body function.

When Solkar angled his hips upwards and started grinding their cocks together, it was absolute heaven. His shape was so strange, his skin so warm, and it served as a thrilling reminder that he wasn’t human. That Zefram was truly charting unexplored territory. He grunted, shifting his hips and rutting against the man below him.

“Zefram– we are connected now… we are of one body, one being…!”

“Yes,” He sighed. “Yes. Every part of you is beautiful. I want to see you cum. I want to see everything, Solkar.”

With another cry, Solkar was cumming, releasing enough to cover both their stomachs. Vulcans seemed to have more cum than humans– or maybe it was a Solkar thing. Zefram followed soon after, throbbing against him and groaning when he finally hit his climax.

-

The proceeding shower was awkward at first. Solkar was extremely quiet. After a few minutes of silent scrubbing, Zefram spoke up.

“Everything okay?”

More silence.

“Solkar, you’re freaking me out.”

The man blinked, as if shaken from a daydream. “My apologies.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Zefram frowned. “Look, if I made you uncomfortable in any way…”

“Humans draw the most illogical conclusions. I have thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

“Okay… good to know. But I feel like you’re not telling me something.”

“I fear it is I who may have crossed a line.”

“What? Are you still worried about the kiss earlier?”

“No. Another hasty leap of illogic.”

“If you don’t want me to guess, Solkar, then  _ tell me. _ ”

“Very well. …You are my t’hy’la.” The last word was practically a whisper.

“You mentioned that before, but I still don’t know what it means.”

“It does not quite translate for your people, but it is an extremely important bond in a Vulcan’s life. You could say it to encompass a variety of your human relationships. Friends, brothers… and lovers. You are all of this to me and more.” His eyes were downcast. “I understand this is a lot to tell you at once, but when you touched me, I felt it. I do not understand how it has happened so quickly.”

“That’s okay,” Zefram replied sincerely.

“You could not possibly understand what I am saying.”

“Not entirely.” He gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “But we’ll figure it out, yeah? It’s not like I  _ don’t  _ like you, too.” Zefram kissed him on the cheek.

First contact had marked not only a new beginning for the human race, but for Zefram’s life, as well.


	3. In Uniform (Kirk/Spock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is trans here, but to be honest I just realized I didn’t actually mention that anywhere. But I’m imagining him here as having a dick in addition to a vulva, so just FYI.

Jim asked the computer where Spock was. When it answered that the Commander was in his quarters, he smiled. That was perfect timing.

“Mr. Spock, come in, please.”

“Spock here, Captain.”

“Meet me in my ready room as soon as possible. Kirk out.”

“Aye, sir.”

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. He had a few minutes to keep smiling until he had to get into character. He couldn’t help rotating back and forth in his seat, if only a little. Footsteps approached, and he willed himself into a stern demeanor.

Spock entered. “You wanted to see me, sir.”

“That’s right, I did. It’s about your duties here on the ship.” A pause. “There’s no doubt you understand that being a starship captain is a... taxing thing.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I am aware.” He hadn’t caught on to the game yet.

“Yes, very well. One of the responsibilities of the First Officer is to ensure the Captain’s safety, isn’t that right?”

“Indeed it is, sir.”

“Well,” Kirk crooned, “Lately I’ve found myself unable to concentrate. I’m not operating with my usual efficiency.”

Spock tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Shall I take over while you get some rest?”

Jim rose, circling around to the front of his desk to get closer to Spock.

“Actually, I thought you might help me... relax.”

“In what way, Captain?”

Jim pouted. “Spock, I’m propositioning you. I want to have sex.”

The other man’s ears turned green. “Ah. ...That is amenable to me. Will we be doing this in your quarters?”

“No, Commander, I’d prefer if we did it here. Get on your knees.”

He’d never seen Spock get turned on so fast. 

He inhaled sharply, then let out a shaky breath. “Sir?” He asked weakly.

“That’s an order.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

He kneeled, and Kirk marveled at the fact that he hadn’t even had to touch him. He could tell how aroused the other man was just by being told what to do, and it sent a thrill through him. He tugged his pants down to his mid-thighs, taking his underwear with it. Spock shivered, but did not avert his eyes.

Kirk pulled out his half-hard cock; Spock had seen it before many times by now, but rarely did it provoke the reaction it did now. Spock looked up at him hungrily, his eyes half-lidded. His shoulders were rising and falling with his quickened breaths.

“As you well know, it’s the First Officer’s job to please the Captain.” He told Spock. This was a rather loose, probably inaccurate interpretation of protocol, but it only made his partner shudder once more. “Suck me off. Now.”

“Yes, Captain,” He breathed, and it was as if he couldn’t get his mouth on it fast enough.

Kirk had received some good blowjobs before, but never had he had a partner who seemed so  _ excited  _ to do it. They’d liked it, sure, but Spock was clearly more into it than ever. He gave a few sloppy licks up the base before quickly taking the tip between his lips. Kirk grabbed his hair, an unsubtle display of power.

Spock moaned softly around his dick, causing a small vibration.

“There we go. Very good, Commander.”

He made more muffled noises in response. It was cute, and he did love seeing those pretty pink lips take his cock inside them over and over. Sometimes he even left lipstick marks. God, his lover was beautiful.

He pet Spock’s hair a little, which seemed to immediately relax him into taking more until his chin was resting against Kirk’s balls.

“Mm, that’s perfect… No wonder they call you the greatest First Officer in the fleet.”

Spock whimpered.

“Do Vulcans have gag reflexes, Mr. Spock?”

He pulled off to answer the question. His voice was low, but needy. “We do, Captain. I, however, do possess some degree of… higher tolerance in that regard.”

“Is that so. Alright, Commander, open wide.”

Kirk did  _ not  _ regret giving that order, for the resulting expression on Spock’s face was filthier than anything he could’ve imagined. He opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out, while a green blush made its way down his neck. He was desperate.

“That’s a good look for you. It’s a good thing I’m the only one with the authority to have you do this. Do you like it, Spock? Being a good Commander?”

He nodded in reply, looking at him expectantly.

“Good. Now hold completely still, I’m going to fuck your face.”

Spock’s eyes fluttered shut and he gasped, but he obediently stayed put. He positioned himself on Spock’s tongue, sliding in with ease. He pulled his head back by his hair, eliciting a desperate sound.

Effortlessly, he bottomed out, trying to take care not to make Spock uncomfortable. But as he’d said, he appeared to have no trouble accepting it into his throat. He gave a gentle thrust. No choking, only a soft grunt from the man beneath him. He rolled his hips once more, appreciating the wet heat against his cock. Spock took it all like a good boy.

At some point, Kirk had started using both hands– one to hold Spock’s head in place, and the other to stroke the side of his face in encouragement. He liked rubbing his ears.

Jim was starting to unwillingly break character. “I love you so much, Spock, did you know that? I love you, I love–“

It wasn’t long before Jim was tensing, his mouth parted open in a silent scream. Spock worked his tongue, gently bringing him down from orgasm. His hands rested on Jim’s thighs, supporting him. He pulled off, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand.

“I hope you found my performance satisfactory,  _ Captain. _ ”

Kirk sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”


	4. Sex in a Vehicle (Sulu/Chekov)

Chekov was pouting. Now, to be fair, he did this a lot. Any minor inconvenience that came his way usually led to him making The Face, which consisted of an unintentionally adorable scowl. In this particular instance, it was a little more exasperating than cute, because Sulu was already stressed.

“Well, Pavel, there’s not much I can do. It’s only a few hours, and then someone will come get us. We might as well enjoy our time here.”

“Do not talk to me.” He crossed his arms. He barely lasted a few seconds before he decided he’d start talking again anyway. “Let’s get old-fashioned car, he said. It will be fun, he said.”

Sulu frowned. “I like antiques. It was fun up until it broke down, wasn’t it?”

His boyfriend huffed. “It’s already getting cold in here.”

“Maybe we should… huddle together. Make the best of it.” Sulu suggested.

“No. I’m still pissed off.” Chekov turned away.

Sulu sighed. Chekov was lucky he was cute.

The silence lasted about five minutes.

“Okay, I’m done being mad. ...Can we cuddle?”

Sulu rolled his eyes. “Let’s climb in the back. There’s more space.”

It was an awkward maneuver, but Chekov was small enough to squeeze himself back there and then adjust the passenger seat so Sulu could follow. He then stretched his arms out like he was expecting a hug.

Sulu crawled on him, sighing as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped comfortably around his back.

“You are crushing me.” Chekov mumbled after a few moments.

“Let’s do this, then.” He rolled over so they were both on their sides. It was still sort of cramped, but cuddling was worth it.

“That’s better. You are warm.” He smiled.

“So are you.” Sulu tucked a stray lock of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear.

He decided now would be an excellent time to kiss Chekov, so he did. He started slow, enjoying the other man’s familiar taste. As innocent as he may have seemed, he had plenty of experience, and kissed him back with great enthusiasm.

The more Chekov was kissed, the more his technique became reminiscent of an overly eager puppy. He shifted his legs, tangling them with Sulu’s. He could feel his boyfriend’s heart beating against his own chest. Chekov gasped in between kisses, running his hands down his back.

To be honest, it was gratifying how quickly Chekov reacted in these situations. He was very sensitive, and could get more than a little demanding. He just had to know how to work him.

It was a whole thing with them– he still remembered when Chekov had sat him down and explained that he  _ liked  _ resisting people in bed before being put in his place. It was an odd dynamic, but there was a safe word in place, so Sulu came to find the challenge rather entertaining.

“I’ve got an idea. Turn over.”

“Why don’t you make me?” And there it was.

He shoved him onto his back, pushing him onto his other side. That was surprisingly easy. Perhaps Chekov wasn’t in as fiery a mood as he’d thought. Still, he nipped at the back of his neck as a warning.

Chekov let out a squeak as he was ground into from behind. “What are you going to do?”

“Take off your pants and I’ll show you.”

He looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Is chilly.”

“Direct skin-to-skin contact is better at keeping you warm, you know.”

“Hm.”

He shrugged his own pants off, leaving only boxers remaining. He continued pressing his hips into his boyfriend’s ass, making him whimper. He pressed kisses along his neck until he relented.

“You have to get off me if I’m taking these off.” He complained. 

Well, he had a point there. He waited a few moments while Chekov slid his pants down, then he adjusted himself so that he was just slightly lower than the other man.

“OK, OK. Show me your idea.”

Sulu pulled his dick out from the front hole in his boxers and nudged it between Chekov’s thighs. They were ungodly soft and warm and just slightly fuzzy and he wanted to fuck them.

“This’ll keep us both warm. You can touch yourself, too.” He murmured.

Chekov said nothing, but seemed pleased with the idea and started rubbing himself through his underwear. Sulu gently rocked his hips into him, taking his time, whispering praise. It was some of the most…  _ comforting _ sex that they’d had. They simply felt each other.

Sulu wasn’t sure if he came, or if he did at all, because he was pretty sure he fell asleep at one point. He only woke up when someone knocked on the car window from outside.

.. _.It’s a good thing they’re so frozen over,  _ he thought.

“Rise and shine, Pavel.” He nudged him gently.

Chekov slept like a rock after sex. He only stirred when Sulu started shaking his shoulder.

“Mm? Is dark outside. Go back to sleep.”

“Put your pants on, someone’s here to rescue us.”

“Already?” He yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yeah. You better hurry before they break open a window.”

He grumbled, but shuffled back into the pants he was wearing before and sat up, eyes only half-open.

Sulu climbed into the driver’s seat and rolled the window down. The cool air hit his bare legs– oops, he was still wearing boxers. A nice man was there speaking to him in a language he didn’t understand, so he had Chekov hop back into the front and translate.

“There is a car here to take us the rest of the way to my family’s house,” Chekov explained. “...Too bad. I think I like driving with you after all.”

Sulu just shook his head and smiled.


	5. Public Sex (Deanna/Tasha)

There were perks to being an empath. As much as Deanna endeavored to be transparent in her use of her abilities, she couldn’t exactly turn them off. She glanced around the table, picking up the usual emotions she would at any senior officer meeting. Tension, anxiety, even a little excitement at dealing with the unknown. What surprised her this time was that somebody seemed to be aroused.

She encountered this often in Will Riker, but for once, he seemed to be focused entirely on the mission at hand. Well, now she was curious. She hovered over everyone’s minds, one at a time.

As always, she could sense nothing from Data; Geordi, who was next to him, seemed mostly afraid and unsure– worried if he was up to the job, perhaps. Worf was full of anger and determination, as always. The Captain was stressed to the point of a headache, making her feel a twinge of sympathy. Tasha was…

Tasha was shifting uncomfortably, her legs crossed. Her hands were folded in her lap and everything about her emotional state suggested that she was horny as fuck.

“Excuse me, Captain?” Tasha spoke up. “Could I be excused for just a moment? You all can keep brainstorming.”

“Sure,” Picard agreed. “Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?”

“Oh, no, just have to powder my nose. I’ll be back.” She made a hasty exit. Interesting.

As soon as she was out the door, Deanna spoke. “Captain, if I could request permission to follow her, I think she’s deeply troubled at the moment.”

“Very well, Counselor. See to it that she’s taken care of.”

That’s just what she intended to do.

“Tasha, wait,” She called down the hallway.

She stopped in her tracks, turning around. “Deanna?”

She lowered her voice carefully. “Did you think you could hide it?”

Tasha swallowed. “I… I was going to take care of it myself. Quickly.”

She approached, sliding her hands over the taller woman’s shoulders. “Won’t it be quicker if I help?”

“I don’t know. Ever since we started seeing each other–“

“Shh, not so loud. This way.”

She led her by the wrist to a darkened corner at the end of a nearby hallway, then kissed her.

“Here?” Tasha hissed. “Someone could just walk by!”

“It won’t be a problem if we go fast,” Deanna reassured her, brushing her thumb gently over her lips.

These Starfleet jumpsuits were so inconvenient. Deanna decided to just press herself against the other woman, holding her close, and sneaking a hand between her thighs.

“Ah…”

“Shh. I’ll take care of you.” She told her lovingly.

She kissed her again, partially to drown out her soft noises. She had to press pretty hard through the fabric to provide sufficient friction, and Tasha was practically humping her fingers. Poor thing. She hadn’t realized their mutual attraction was affecting her at work. She was like putty under her hands.

She circled around where her clit would be, carefully using her nails to make it more intense without hurting her. They  _ did  _ still have a meeting, after all, as much as she would like to take her time savoring this. There was always later.

Deanna made use of her other hand to palm at Tasha’s breast over her uniform. For such a sturdy woman, her tits were surprisingly soft, and Tasha loved when she played with them. She left kisses on her neck, biting just a little. It wouldn’t do for either of them to come back with marks.

Tasha did her best to ride her hand in their awkward position, her motions becoming more desperate. It’s a good thing she wasn’t soaked through her jumpsuit, or people might notice. She panted quietly, clutching onto Deanna for dear life, then tightening into a vice grip when she came. Tasha barely restrained her growl as she jerked, throbbing against Deanna’s well-groomed nails.

“I got you,” She whispered. “I got you.”

A minute or two passed in which they caught their breath, and Deanna helped ride out her girlfriend’s aftershocks.

“Should we go back?” Deanna prompted, kindness in her voice.

“Yeah… Yeah, I feel better now.” Tasha swallowed. Her face was still red, but that would fade fairly quickly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” She winked. “And I do mean that. Don’t tell anyone we did this.”

Tasha laughed breathlessly. “I figured.” She straightened out her uniform and fixed her hair, trying to make herself presentable.

Deanna helped part her hair back to the way it normally was. She kissed Tasha on the cheek. “We have work to do, now.”

“Right.”

She took Deanna’s hand, and the latter looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

“Just until we get back to those doors,” She assured her.

Deanna smiled, squeezing her hand. She couldn’t say no to her.


	6. Lingerie (Amanda/Sarek)

“My wife, wait.”

She stopped in the bedroom doorway. “Yes, love? What is it?”

“Whenever you are ready and available, I have for you… a surprise.”

“A surprise?” She smiled. “I didn’t know Vulcans did surprises.”

“It is uncommon,” He nodded anxiously, “But not unheard of.”

“Well, my nightly routine can wait, then. What’s the surprise?”

He swallowed. This was a foolish idea. “It’s…”

She stared at him, waiting for him to finish. He appreciated it. He was a Vulcan, and a grown one at that, and he wasn’t going to let his own apprehension stop him from what he wanted to do. And yet, he felt vaguely nervous. He tried not to show it.

“It is a sort of present.”

“Really now?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Silence. “May I see it, then, Sarek?”

“Yes.”

More silence. “...Okay, then where is it?” She seemed vaguely amused.

His heart pounded in his side. “It is on my person.”

“Is this some kind of scavenger hunt? Should I start looking?”

“...Perhaps. You… will know it when you see it. I apologize.”

“Well darling, you don’t have to be sorry!” She walked over and kissed him on the tip of his nose. She liked to kiss him in the silliest places. “I love you just the way you are.”

“Indeed.”

She began by innocently reaching into his long sleeves, obviously looking for some kind of object. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just be upfront about his intentions. Only Amanda could make him act so illogically, and only Amanda could actually  _ love  _ him that way.

“Let’s see… Not here or here, huh?”

“Correct.”

She patted down his torso. “Hmm…” She looked completely focused.

She unclasped the front of his robes and drew them open, exposing him. She gasped.

Sarek was wearing a full set of expensive-looking lingerie. A frilly black bralette encircled his chest, the straps an intricate lacy pattern. There was a keyhole to show off his chest. He wore matching panties attached to garters that held up sheer thigh-high stockings. It all looked just a bit too tight, but it was squeezing his body in all the right places. He was so uncharacteristically anxious he could die.

“This is… Sarek, did you wear these  _ all day? _ ”

He turned his head to the side. “...Yes.”

“Honey…” Her eyes were roaming all over his body. “Stay right there.”

She was undressing herself in what must have been record time, so enthusiastically that she almost got stuck when she took off her shirt. Less than a minute later, she was on top of him. Her cheeks were rosy, even in the low light, and her eyes had that dangerous gleam in them.

“You secretly wore this to all your meetings just so you could come home to me like this? And be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” He breathed. “For you.”

“That’s so naughty,” She replied, but she was grinning. “What should I do with you?” She brushed her lips over his neck.

“Let me taste you.”

She looked surprised. “Oh?”

“I would like you to sit. On my face. ...Please.”

“Well, hard to argue with that. And good boy for remembering your manners.” She mussed up his hair. He couldn’t help but blush.

She slid out of her panties. His wife was so… soft, all over. So many curves and so few edges. He could spend the entire night worshipping that body– and many times, he had. She positioned herself on her knees over his head.

He swiped his tongue up her slit, encouraging her to come closer. “May I hold on to your legs?” He didn’t want to use his hands without permission.

“Go ahead, baby. Touch whatever you want.”

He grabbed her thighs, mostly for support as she angled herself against his mouth. He loved this position, loved hearing his wife’s melodic voice. She ground her clit against his mouth and he sucked it, gently. She was totally in control of the sensations, and he wanted so badly to make her feel good. He couldn’t tell her he loved her, but he did his best to  _ show  _ her as much as he could. She understood.

Amanda shifted her hips upwards so he could tease at her entrance. He knew from prior experience that she liked being penetrated in this way, and plunged his tongue between her folds. Human anatomy was interesting.

“Oh, just like that, darling. You’re so good.” She praised him, rocking her hips ever so slightly. The taste of his mate made him weak. He felt every minute muscle reaction, and could feel his own body reacting in kind. She was practically smothering him, and it was so intimate. He was hers.

Pretty soon, it was back to her clit again, and from the way it was throbbing with need she seemed to be close. Sarek took it between his lips, lapping at it with shorter, quicker licks. He grazed it between his teeth and she cried out that she was cumming, trying to somehow shove her hips even farther in his face. He sucked on her clit ruthlessly, and her entire body went limp, her body jerking of its own accord. He took her higher and further until she was screaming his name, bracing her hands on the headboard for support.

“Ohhh  _ fuck,  _ Sarek, I love you so much…” She panted, finally coming down from her high. He loved when he could make her do that. She called it a… “layered” orgasm? It was intriguing and evidently very pleasant.

She crawled back down and kissed his forehead. “Thank you for that.”

“You are most welcome, ashayam.”

“Well!” She exhaled deeply. “I’m definitely wet enough now that if you wanted me to ride you…”

“Please,” Sarek pleaded.

“Of course.”

His panties were going to be ruined before the night was over.


End file.
